Back to Gallifrey
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: The Doctor after a long time is back to Gallifrey to visit and old friend.
1. Chapter 1

"I think it's time for you to go back to Gallifrey to finish your training as a time lord."

"But why? Remember, they told you I didn't need, that was in my blood"replied Charles to his father, The Ten Doctor.

"Because I want you to be officially a time lord, I want you to pass you exam and get your diploma like everyone in Gallifrey. I don't want to hear the son of The Doctor didn't get his diploma by the official ways. You understand now?"

"Yes, I do! And once I pass the exam and get the diploma, will I go back with you ?"

"I promise, you will, but I also want you to say for a while in Gallifrey, to know each place of the planet, everything. And then, you will be able to come with me as long as you want. But now, let's go back to Gallifrey. I have a old friend to see."

Charles the son of The Doctor and The Queen Mary-A we met in Family Afair, who already knew it was better for him to stop asking question to his father, said good night and left him alone in the main room of the TARDIS. Charles, was half Time Lord by his father and half prince of France by his mother Marie-Antoinette.

The Doctor went to bed, it was late and the journey to Gallifrey will be really long.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles woke up and went to the cockpit room where he thought he will find his father but his father The Doctor wasn't here. He looked at his watch and see it was just 4 o'clock in the morning. He thought he had slept for ages. He wasn't used yet to all this things of time travelling even if he had spend a year travelling with his father. He decided to explore all the corners of the TARDIS he didn't know yet. It was so huge he didn't have had time yet to visit all of it. He walked through corridors, rooms, halls, till he realised it was time for him to go back. When he got close to his room, he heard some music from the cockpit room. He went to see what's happening.

"Hi, Hello Dad ! "

"Hello Charles! Did you sleep well?" said the Doctor

"Well yes but not too much!"

"Me neither, your sister have just send me a message in the psychic paper!"

"My sister? I didn't know I have a sister"

"Long story! I don't even know she was alive! " ...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Dad! Long time not seeing you!"

"Yes! Quite a big surprise for me to receive your message" said the doctor to the blond girl in the screen of The TARDIS

"I survived, 2 hearts, remember ?"

"Yes yes, I know about this kind of thinks. Why you didn't contact me before?"

"I wanted but you know, I'm like you, I like to live adventures, to be on my own, have fun, save planets. Do the same as you. You see Dad? A Time Lady!"

"I see Jenny, exactly like your father!" said ironicaly the Doctor

"Yes ! As you say like my father! Oh hello, I'm Jenny! And you?"

"Oh sorry, it's your brother Charles! Charles, here is your sister Jenny. I'm sure you will enjoy to spend time with her, won't you?

" Yes sure if I didn't have to go back to Gallifrey" said Charles a little bit disapointed

"Sorry for you! Can I come with you ? "

"Come with us ? "

"Yes!"

"You are not a little bit too far to come with us now ?"

"Not at all!"

And suddendly under the astonished eyes of the Doctor her father, appeared a blong girl smiling in the middle of the TARDIS. Jenny was back !


	4. Chapter 4

« So you're my brother ? » said Jenny to Charles

« Yes, I am ! Same Dad but not same mum ! » said Charles

« Well, my mum is also my dad!"

« Oh God, how can it be? »

« Charles, Jenny was born from one of my cell. So yes I'm her father and her mother at once. » said the Doctor.

« Our familly is crazy Charles, I guess you already know ! »

« Yes I know I know ! » said Charles to his new known sister

« Well, It's time for us to set a course for Gallifrey. So if you don't mind, you will help me driving the TARDIS. With 3 that will be easier. » said the Doctor

They put the engines on and the TARDIS flew to Gallifrey. The journey will last 3 complete days from where they were so The Doctor decided they will make a stop in some of the planet they will find on their way. He will then have the time to talk to his daughter, he hadn't seen for a long while. He left Jenny and Charles who were having an animated chat and went to the library to read a book…

The TARDIS landed in the Planet Nantes, close to a medieval castle who was an exact replica of the castle of the french city of the same name in planet earth.

But the Stop won't be as peacefull as they could imagine…


	5. Chapter 5

Charles opened the door; the inhabitants of the planet Nantes were fighting against a group of Daleks. He closed as quickly as he could the door but it was too late. A Dalek managed to shoot at him on the leg that started bleeding. When Jenny saw that, she took her big gun machinery and went outside followed by her father, the Doctor, who was quite afraid of what Jenny could do. Jenny started to shoot at every conic form she was finding in front of her.

""Exterm…" The Dalek didn't have time to finish. His body exploded in many piece and the Doctor faced his daughter.

"Hey Dad!"

"No, Jenny, no!" said the Doctor, but Jenny wasn't listening to him.

"Women!" said the Doctor running after his daughter

"Jenny, please don't, no worth doing that. Come back now to the TARDIS!"

"They nearly killed Charles" said Jenny quite angry

"I know, but don't become like them. I don't want any of my children to become a person who committed genocide. It really hurts too much. I know what I am talking about. So please come back. "

Jenny ran back to the TARDIS

"Aren't you crazy? You don't realize that you nearly got us killed. And yes I'm angry with you!" said the Doctor. Jenny didn't say anything and went to her room. The Doctor didn't follow her.

He went to see how Charles was and he sent a message to the nearest hospital where they will stop to get him cure.

The TARDIS took off and they left the planet Nantes.


	6. Chapter 6

"I wonder how I will deal with your sister. She is so so…"

"So like you Dad?"

"I hate to hear that but yes you're right. She is completely me. I think some time in a boarding school in the England of the XVI century should be good for her. How is your leg? We are nearly close to the hospital of New Earth. I know the nurses here, the sisters of plenitude. "

"So you want me to go to a boarding school?" said Jenny who had been listening all the conversation for a while hidden in the corridor.

"Oh Jenny, you're not angry anymore with the entire universe?"

"Shut up!" said Jenny in an angry voice.

"Well you have given me now a really good reason to send you to the boarding school"

"Look at you Mr Time Lord, Mr. I do what I want, I forgive no one, Mr. I'm always right" shout Jenny to her father

"That 's precisely for all those reasons I want to send you to the boarding school. Don't make the same errors as me. I do it that because I love you and I want the best for you. And Queen Beth is really great. I swear you will have a good time and you will meet a lot of new people. " said the Doctor to his daughter in a very calm way.

"Absolutely, I will have a great fun. Can't wait for it" said Jenny ironically.

"Well, we have arrived to New Earth" said The Doctor landing the TARDIS .


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, we have arrived to New Earth" said The Doctor landing the TARDIS .

The Doctor help Charles to get outside the TARDIS not without keeping his eyes of Jenny who was still arguing about the fact her father wanted her to go to a boarding school. The boarding school was not really the problem, the problem was the moment he wanted her to go, the XVI century.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. My son have been injured. Well he is nearly alright but I think a checkup should be done anyway! Thank you!"

"Please follow, me!" said one of the Sisters who were taking care of the Hospital of New Earth. The Doctor left Charles with her and saw a known face.

"Oh Sister Margaret, nice to meet you again" said the Doctor seeing one of the nurses working with a patient.

"Doctor, what a privilege to receive your visit!"

"Oh just a routine checkup for my son. We have a long trip back to Gallifrey!"

"And this young lady? She looks sad or angry."

"My daughter, Yes she is angry with the all universe. Don't worry, she will grow up... One day" ...

"Doctor, your son is absolutely well. We just inoculated him an antidote. He should be well in a day"

"Thank you for you help Sister Eilen. Sister Margaret, it has been a pleasure"

"Nice to see you again Doctor. Take care"

"And you!" said the Doctor getting in the TARDIS with Charles and Jenny.


	8. Chapter 8

"Charles, you don't mind if we make a detour , do you? I have received a message from The School Sainte Mary, who is pleased to welcome Jenny"

"No!"

"I hate you! I really hate you!" said Jenny

"I should talk to her mother! Well I should talk to myself in fact. This child is a disaster!"

"I'm not a child!"

"Then proove it! Behiave like a woman and not like a silly stupid little girl who screams everytime things don't go on her way. Till then, you will do what I say, go to the boarding school. You will learn a lot. "

The TARDIS landed in the court of the Tower of London. Elisabeth was already here waiting.

"My love, I'm so happy to see you!"

"So do I! I'm just here for a quick visit. Thank you for all your help to get Jenny be accepted in Sainte Mary's"

"Always a pleasure!"said the queen

"Jenny, could you please say hello to Her Majesty The Queen Elisabeth?"

"Hi!"

"Hello Jenny ! There will be so much work to do with her, I'm afraid." said the Queen to the Doctor.

"Yeah! Please don't be too strict with her, just the normal average. She will grew up!"

"Don't worry! I already know what to do with her. Her father is my husband, so..."

"Yes, I know, I know. Sorry, can't stay longer. Charles, we need to go. Beth I love you!"

"Comeback soon my love!"

"I will!"...

The Doctor and Charles left Jenny with the Queen and carry on with their trip to Gallifrey.


	9. Chapter 9

"We have a long journey back to Gallifrey. So if you don't mind, I will need your help. You know already how to drive a TARDIS, don't you?

"Yes, but I have driven any"

"Well you have one"

"Really? I really can drive your TARDIS?"

"Yes you can. But be really kind with her"

"Oh God Dad, you talked about the TARDIS like if she were a woman"

"She is a woman!"

"OK, Right!"

Charles was like a little kid with a new toy while his father the Doctor was looking at him. He was happy for his son but He wondered if he had done well to leave Jenny with the Queen. But he knew it was for her own good. He will come back for her in a while. He left Charles at the command of the TARDIS...

"Dad!"

"Yes!"

"Are we yet far?"

"Let me see in the map. Well half way. Do you want to stop?"

"Well I'm just tired to pilote it"

"Ok, I understand, let me. Ready for a quick trip to Gallifrey?"

"Yes!"

"Fasten seat belt as we say!"

The TARDIS landed on a red orange planet.

"Back home Charles!" said the Doctor getting out of the TARDIS who had just landed in the garden of his house.

"Are you gonna stay much?"

"Just the time to see my old friend and then go back to London on earth"

"So one or two days, only?"

"Maybe some more but not too much." said the Doctor entering his house followed by Charles.

Tomorrow he will finally see his friend. How will he find him? He didn't know.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh hello! Nice to see you again!"

"Hello Doctor, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How is he?"

"Well, as always. I sometimes wonder if he knows where he is."

"May I see him?"

"I advice you, you won't see something great"

"Don't worry I'm used to see a lot of weird thing, one more won't be a problem at all"

They arrived to the cell 942 where they found a man looking to nowhere and fixing an imaginary point in the air.

"I told you" said the nurse

"I see, I feel really sad for him, no matter what happened between us. He is a Time Lord like me, I will never understand what they did to him in the academy when we were young. Thanks God, things have change to better but it's too late for him."

"He is like a little kid, as I said he doesn't recognize when someone come to see him."

"Let me try to see if he remember me"

"Hello!" said the Doctor

The Master just stared at him and started to laugh like a mad man.

"Master? I'm the Doctor"

"Hahahahahahahaha the Doctor!" said the master

"How are you?"

"Seated"

"I see. And beside being seated?"

"Lalalalala Hahahaha I'm the last time lord of the Universe! I'm the master! I'm the master of the universe! I'm the king and you are just nothing"

"Do you know who I am?

"of course I know who you are! You are the Doctor, don't you? You just told me " said the Master

"Yes I am but do you know who I am?"

"yes I know who you are. You are the Doctor. D.O.C.T.O.R. The Doctor!"

"Ok! Nice to see you Master. I think it's time for me to let you."

The Master didn't answer and turn back fixing the wall. The Doctor left. He knows that will be the last time he will see his friend. He was angry with himself and with the ancient president and the government of Gallifrey.

He promised to himself no one in Gallifrey will ever suffer the same as the master did and went back home.


End file.
